


Yours to Hold

by Shadowbane278



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbane278/pseuds/Shadowbane278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Male Character: Eran Bradbury<br/>Age (Normally): 32<br/>Height: 5'11"<br/>Weight: 163 lbs<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Hair: Golden Brown<br/>Eye: Hazel/Blue<br/>Ethnicity: Caucasian<br/>Race (in Non-Human verses): Nephilim<br/>Sexual Orientation: Gay</p><p>That's all I can think of that you would need to know for Eran, if you have any other questions leave them in the comments. Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Male Character: Eran Bradbury  
> Age (Normally): 32  
> Height: 5'11"  
> Weight: 163 lbs  
> Gender: Male  
> Hair: Golden Brown  
> Eye: Hazel/Blue  
> Ethnicity: Caucasian  
> Race (in Non-Human verses): Nephilim  
> Sexual Orientation: Gay
> 
> That's all I can think of that you would need to know for Eran, if you have any other questions leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

     Having Lucifer in so many of his classes is going to be a distraction, considering Eran's slightly massive crush on him  

(which Charlie loves to tease him about, and unfortunately she's his sister so there's no escape). Even more distracting then the

very fact the Lucifer is in the same room is that he likes to pass him notes during class, a lot of idle comments on teachers or

the lessons, but what was most surprising about the notes was that they  _ **never got** **caught!**_

 

    Frankly, it was strange. Either the teachers were  _really dense_ or they just didn't care.  _"Oh well,"_ Eran thought,  _"Doesn't really_

 _matter."_  Eran spent half of the class trying to focus on the notes, but they were  _sooooo_   _boring_. Lucifer chose that convenient

time to pass him a note complaining on how long class seemed to be taking. Eran snorted and wrote back _'Yeah. Imagine how_

 _hard it is for_ me _! I already know all this.'_  

 

      _'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not as smart as you so you are just gonna have to help me._ ;) _'_   Earn looked at the note and

smiled.  _'Alright. Meet you after school?'_ The last class of the day is the only one they don't have together, which Erin is

completely fine with because it's P.E. and taking off your clothes in front of your long time crush, needless to say, would be

rather uncomfortable. 

 

     The bell dismissing them from Chemistry to lunch finally rang. "C'mon," Lucifer drawled, "What's the hold up?" Eran rolled

his eyes. "The bell _literally_ just rang, give me a second to get my stuff together," he said. Lucifer huffed but agreed. Suddenly

Lucifer got a devious glint in his eye, grabbed Eran's bag and ran out of the room laughing maniacally as he went, leaving Eran

no choice to chase after him.

 

     Mrs. Harvelle clearly looked annoyed.

+++

 

     "Was that really necessary?" Eran asked. Lucifer shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides," he started

grinning and winks, "I heard from a very reliable source you think it's cute when I do things like that." "Do I get 3 guesses as to

who told you that?" Eran replied while glaring at his sister. She gave him a look of exaggerated innocents that only made him

more sure she told Lucifer that. "I wouldn't necessarily believe everything your "source" tells you," Anna commented and

elbowed Charlie. Eran rolled his eyes, "Anna I know she's your girlfriend but be nice to my sister."

 

     "Anyway, I heard Tyler asked you to Michael's New Years party," Jess commented, Lucifer tensed at the mention of it,

"What did you say?" "I turned him down," Eran noted Lucifer visibly relaxed at hearing that, "He is a nice guy but I don't like him

like that." Eran stood up, "I'm gonna go get some food, you want me to get anything for you while I'm up there?" Eran asked

Lucifer. "Just a burger," he replied. Eran eyed him suspiciously, "You're gonna steal some of my fries, aren't you?" Lucifer

looked mock offended, "What would make you say such a thing?" "Because that's what you do every time you say  _'just a_

 _burger'_ ," Eran answered instantly. "Touche."

 

+++

 

     "So, are  _you_ gonna ask Eran to go to the party with you?" Charlie asked the instant Eran was out of earshot. Lucifer tensed

again, "Why should I?" he asked, sounding more angry and defeated then he had intended. "Because you've been in love with

him since Middle School," Charlie reasoned. "She's right, ya know. You should at least try," Dean said. "It's worth a shot," Sam

pipped in. Jess gave him a look, "He's not going with anyone," she told him. Cas gave him a 'Just do it already' look. "Wow

everyone is invested in this, aren't you?" Everyone nods, "Alright. Fine, I'll ask him tonight."

 

     "What's happening tonight?" Jess asked. "Eran is helping me study for Finals," he explained. "So you two are going to be

alone? In your room?" Charlie asked looking impressed, "I didn't think you try going  _that_ far so soon, but good luck." Anna

elbowed Charlie again. "Thank you, Anna," Lucifer said. "Your welcome."

 

     "Back. Here's your burger."

 

     "Thanks."

 

     "No problem, so what did I miss?" "Not much," Dean and Charlie answered together.

 

+++

 

     Eran was having trouble focusing on school all day. More notes from Lucifer, and thinking about how things will go after

school. If Lucifer will try to make a move, or if Eran would make a move and how Lucifer would react, and he was hoping to

God that Lucifer would ask him to go to Michael's party with him, even if it would as just be friends. Sure, it would kinda sting, 

but he really enjoyed spending time with Lucifer. 

 

     Before he knew it, it was time to go to the last class of the day. "See ya after school," Lucifer called as they went their

separate ways to class. They both had P.E. but Eran had Coach Singer and Lucifer had Coach Turner. "So what do ya think we're

gonna do in class today?" Dean asked. "Not sure," Eran answered, "Oh, there's the Coach. Let's just let him tell us."

     

     "Alright. Shut up and listen you bunch of idjits! Since all yer other teachers are putting ya through Hell, I'll go easy on ya

today, we're gonna be playin' Dodge Ball with Coach Turner's class today!" About everyone groaned. Normally teenagers  _loved_

Dodge Ball, but not against Coach Turner's Class. Lucifer, Michael, and Cas are in it and they're wicked shots. "Quit yer gripin'

and get out there!" 

 

     Eran tried to go over to the side lines but Coach Singer stopped him, "Oh no ya don't! Yer playin' too, idjit!" Eran was

confused, "I am? What about my doctor's note?" "I talked with 'im and got 'im to give the okay, now got get with the rest of yer

team!" "Yes Coach!" Eran responded.

 

     "You're playing?" Dean asked. "Apparently," Eran answered. "Good because without you we're dead!" Dean said.

"What makes you so sure I'll make such a big difference?"  Dean gave him a look, "I know you, your good at everything

you do  _and_ you've had years of just watching so you know how everyone plays." "Well lets hope your right, Dean,"

Tyler commented, and refused to look at Eran. _'T_ _his might be a problem,'_ Eran thought and judging by the look on Dean's face,

he was thinking the exact same thing.

 

     "Alright. Lets start this game!" Coach Turner shouted. Everyone ran to the center to grab a ball, though, Eran and Dean,

being the fastest on their team, reached the center first. Lucifer, Michael, and Cas got there about the same time. Lucifer

winked at Eran, but he wasn't gonna get distracted that easily. Eran back pedaled as everyone else arrived at the line.

 

+++

 

     After about twenty minutes, it was only Eran and Dean on one side and Cas, Lucifer, and Michael on the other. They spent a

few minutes assessing each other. Cas was the first one to throw, aiming at Dean. It took a few shots bet Dean finally went

down leaving Eran alone against the three brothers. Michael took a shot that Eran dodged easily. They seemed to come to a

silent decision to all shoot at him at once. Eran caught Michael's ball and dodged the other two. He grabbed another ball and

charged Cas and Lucifer. He pulled a Matrix on Cas and had to jump and twist in the air to dodge Lucifer's and threw a ball

strait into Cas' legs in the process.

 

     Now, with only Lucifer to deal with Eran was feeling more confident. "Nice trick you pulled there," Lucifer commented, "too

bad it won't save you again." Eran smiled, "I don't need it again." Eran charged him again. Lucifer took a shot at his legs

thinking he wouldn't have time to react, which he was wrong about. Eran managed to slide under it, popped up, and nailed

Lucifer right in the chest. 

 

     After he didn't come up for a bit Dean went to go check on him, and after a brief conversation came over to Eran, "He's fine

but he's probably gonna need a few." Eran looked at Dean, "Why are you blushing?" Dean blushed even more and said it was

nothing. "I'd _love_ to see how red you can get but you should go talk to Cas, he might get jealous if you don't," Eran said,

causing Dean to turn a color of red he had previously deemed impossible for any human to achieve. "Alright," was his only

response. 

 

     Eran then noticed that Lucifer was walking over to him. "You okay? Dean said you were fine but he was a interesting shade

of red when he said that." Lucifer then turned the same color, "Yeah I'm good." Eran smirked, "Ya know, Dean was the exact

same shade of red as you are now. Kinda makes we wonder what I missed." Eran noticed the Coaches were yelling that it was

time to change. "Looks like we gotta go, see ya soon," Lucifer said with a wink. Eran could feel himself blushing but luckily for

him, the other boy was already heading back to his locker room. Eran had a feeling that studying would be more difficult then

he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

     When Eran left his locker room he found Lucifer waiting there. "Ready to go?" he asked Eran. "I need to get my stuff out

of my locker," Eran replied. "I don't wanna go down to my locker so can we just share yours?" the other boy asked. Eran

smiled "Sure." "Thanks." "It's no problem," Eran responded.

 

     "Race you to your locker!" Lucifer shouted. "Wait, what? Oh my God, you are such a dork!" Eran exclaimed and

chased after him. "What took you so long?" he asked, clearly miffed. "If you wanna race a bit of for warning is nice," Eran

answered. The other boy shrugged, "Yeah, but that's not as fun." Lucifer peeked into Eran's locker, "You have a picture of me in

your locker?" Eran rolled his eyes, "I have pictures of all my friends in my locker." "True," Lucifer conceited. "Ready to go? Or do

you wanna keep nosing through my locker?" Eran asked with a smirk. "As nice as that sounds, my mother would be awfully

upset if I don't get back home."

 

     "Speaking of mothers I need to inform mine that I'm going over to your house," Eran said, "I can text her on the way to

your car." Lucifer nodded, "C'mon my car's parked out front." After Eran had texted his mom, he looked up from his phone

and noticed Lucifer was a few feet in front of him so he caught up to him. "Weren't lookin' at my ass back there, were ya?"

Eran laughed, "You wish!" "Nah," Lucifer winked, "I'd probably be top." Eran didn't have to see to know how red he was after he

heard that. His mom had wonderful timing with her response giving him an excuse to hide his reaction... at least the blush that

is.

 

     "Oh my God," Eran muttered. "What?" Lucifer asked. "It's my mom's reply," Eran answered. "What does it say?" he asked.

Eran was really embarrassed about it but Lucifer clearly wanted to know and he would find out eventually, "She replied,  ** _'Okay,_**

 ** _don't_** ** _have to much fun you two._ _;)'_**." The other boy was trying to suppress his laughter, _"She really said that?"_ "Yep," he said

flatly. _'_ _Can't even get a break from my mom,'_ he thought. "C'mon. If we don't go now, the laughter your holding in will cause

an explosion that'll kill us both." "'Kay I'm comin', okay I'm good now." Eran smiled, "Good, because if you kept laughing then

I would have to drive, and I still haven't learned, and it would be very inconvenient if we die."

 

+++

 

     After they made it to the Milton house, Lucifer just sat there with the car off. "Are you okay?" Eran asked tentatively. 

"Honesty, no, I'm not. I'm afraid I'll say or do something that'll make you to uncomfortable to be around me," the other

boy said with such an intense sadness and defeat that it felt like a stab in the heart to Eran. He was silent for a moment

while trying to think of something he could say to make his friend believe he wasn't going to abandon him.

 

     Eran took Lucifer's hand. "Lucifer," Eran said after a moment, "Do you remember, back in Middle School, when we

became friends?" The other boy smiled at the memory, "Yeah. It was my first day at a new school and some kids were making

fun of me for my name. When you saw what was happening you came over and told them off and said some pretty surprising

things." Eran smiled too, "Right after that I told you something, do you remember what it was?" Lucifer only nodded. "I told you

that from then on, we'd always stick together, no matter what. And I meant it. I will never leave your side." Eran squeezed the

other boy's hand and his friend squeezed back.

 

     After a few minutes of silence passed, Lucifer finally spoke, "Thank you." Eran looked at him, "What do you have to thank

me for?" Lucifer hesitated, "You gave me hope again." Eran was confused, "Hope for what?" The other boy just smiled, "You'll

see soon enough." Eran gave him a look but accepted his answer, "Alright. We should probably get inside before your mom

starts to wonder why we're sitting out here." The other boy agreed.

 

     On their way up to the house, he asked, "In the car, why did you hold my hand?" "I'm not really sure," he admitted, "I guess

it just seemed like what I should do." Eran looked over at his friend, "Why are you smiling like that?" He simply replied that it

was nothing.

 

     Walking in the door the teens heard Mrs. Milton call, "Hi Luci! Did you have a good day at school today?" Lucifer blushed

and called back, "I told you not to call me that in front of my friends!" "Alright! Alright!" she said, holding her hands up in

surrender, but doing a bad job of suppressing a smile. Lucifer turned to Eran, "I'm gonna take a shower, how about I take your

stuff up?" "Sure, thanks," handing over his stuff to the other boy, their hands lingering on each other's.

 

     Hearing Mrs. Milton loudly clearing her throat, they pulled their hands away. After sending a glare his mom's way he

went up stairs to his bathroom. Eran walked into the kitchen, where Lucifer's mom was waiting.

 

     "So, how are you, Mrs. Milton?" She let out an exasperated sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bo? I

think we've seen enough of each other over the past four years to justify it. Anyway, I'm fine. Are you and your sister planning

on staying over again tonight?" "I wouldn't want to be a bother," Eran said somewhat timidly. "You and your sister are not

a bother," she replied instantly, "We enjoy having you two over, especially Lucifer and Anna," she said with a wink. 

 

     "Oh God, not you too," Eran groaned. Mrs. Milton shrugged, "Just saying. You two seem to enjoy each other's company

much more then friends normally do." Eran blushed, "I'm gonna go ask Charlie if she wants to stay over again." Mrs. Milton

watched him suspiciously, "You already know what she's going to answer, you're just trying to escape." "More of delaying

the inevitable," he explained. And with that he headed up the stairs to Anna's room.


	3. Chapter 3

     The first thing Eran saw when he made it to the top of the stairs was Lucifer half naked and wet. At first they just sat there

and stared at each other, and then Eran made a noise he wasn't entirely sure was human and asked, "Why are you not wearing

a shirt?" "I forgot to grab one," he said, clearly not sure what to do in this situation, "What're you doing up here, anyway?"

 Eran pointed at Anna's room, "Your mom asked if we wanted to stay over tonight and I came up to see if Charlie wanted

to." Eran glanced down at the other boy's bare chest and swallowed hard, "You should probably put on a shirt," Eran said.

"Right," Lucifer said, "I'm gonna go do that."  _'Could that have been more awkward?'_ Eran thought to himself.

 

     Eran knocked on Anna's door frame. "Hey. Mrs. Milton invited us to stay over again. Do you wanna?" Charlie grinned, "Of

course I do! Did you really think I wouldn't want to?" Eran shook his head. Charlie looked at him suspiciously, "You're acting

strange. Did something happen with you and Lucifer?" Eran was shocked. How could she _possibly_  know that? Unfortunately,

this apparently showed on his face. "Ha!" Charlie exclaimed triumphantly, "I knew it!"

 

     Anna rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, "So what happened? And don't you dare try to say it was nothing!" Eran sighed,

knowing that he couldn't avoid telling them. Eran explained what happened with Lucifer and himself to the two girls.

Charlie laughed hysterically, "Oh my God you are such a prude!" Both Anna and Eran glare at Charlie in union, "Ignore her, it's

normal to react more extremely when you've seen someone you're in love with partially naked for the first time." Eran just held

his head in his hands, "Do I want to know how you know that?" "Probably not," she answered.

 

     Eran heard foot steps and looked over to see who it was. Lucifer smiled, "Hey Eran, there is something I wanted to get off

my chest." "Other than then your shirt?" Eran asked sarcastically. "Other than my shirt," he agreed, "Anyway, I just wanted to

say, that noise you made when you saw me shirtless was kinda adorable," he said with a wink. Eran wished he could curl up in

himself and disappear, and he gave it a valiant effort, too.

 

     "Also," the other boy said, "there is something I want to ask you, and I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to collapse

in on yourself to listen." Eran considered it for a moment and uncurled, "Alright, ask away." Lucifer smiled nervously, "Thank

you. I was wondering if..." Lucifer glanced at the two girls, both returning a threatening look. Lucifer took a breath, "I was

wondering if you'd be willing to go to Michael's party.... With me?" Eran was to stunned to reply at first, "Like a date with you?"

Lucifer just looked down and nodded. "Yes. Yeah. That'd be nice," Eran replied with a smile. 

 

     Lucifer was stunned, and in the background Charlie and Anna were making a high pitched squealing noise. "You really

wanna go out with me?" he asked, making it clear that it hadn't quite sunk in yet. Eran blushed, "Yeah.... Is that so hard to

believe?" The other boy nodded, and looked thoughtful for a moment, "In the car, when you said you would never leave me,

were you dropping a hint?" "I suppose I kind of was, but you did too," Eran pointed out. Lucifer nodded, "True."

 

     "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you guys talking about?" Charlie broke in. Eran looked at the other boy to see if he thought

they should tell them. Lucifer looked back, expressing that it was up to Eran. He nodded, then explained what happened.

 

     "Why didn't you tell us about it sooner?" Charlie demanded. "I don't have to tell you about every little thing that happens

between Lucifer and I," Eran pointed out. "We _are_ allowed to have private conversations," Lucifer agreed, judging by the grin on

his face, it had finally sunk in that Eran said yes to him.

 

     "Time for dinner! Eran, are you and your sister staying over tonight?" "Yeah, looks like we are," Eran replied. "Alright, Castiel

is eating at the Winchester's house and Michael will be joining us for dinner tonight." Lucifer walked out, pausing to look back

at the other boy. Eran smiled at him, "I'll be down in a minute." He nodded and kept going.

 

     "So," Mrs. Milton said, "Might I ask why my son is smiling like he just won the lottery?" Eran blushed, "Nothing inappropriate

happened." "What level of appropriate?" Mrs. Milton asked. "Well, it was school appropriate, if that's what you're getting at,"

Eran answered. "Okay," she responded, "Am I ever going to find out what happened that had the girls squealing?" Eran smiled,

"I would imagine you'll find out fairly soon. We should probably start getting to the dining room, don't wanna keep everyone

waiting forever."

 

+++

 

     "Ah, hello Eran. Lucifer told us you would be joining us for dinner," Michael said. "Hey, Michael. Yeah your mom asked us to

stay over again." Michael walked over to Eran and embraced him, "So might I ask what has gotten into my brother?" he

whispered, "He actually _hugged_  me, and he had a rather large smile, he told me he would tell me at dinner." Charlie walked

into the room, "Break it up you two, Lucifer might get jealous!" Eran pulled away from the hug, "If Lucifer says you'll find out at

dinner, then that's when you find out."

 

     Eran's phone vibrated in his pocket. Dean texted him with Adam's response, "Well, Michael. It looks like Adam is going to

be at your party." Michael gave him a look, "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Eran rolled his eyes, "It's not like you'll have

to wait long."

 

     Lucifer walked out, "Michael, mom wants to talk to you about something." Michael looked surprised, "What for?" "Dunno.

Ask her," was his only response. With that, Michael left the room. "Ya know," Eran said, "Lying about your mom to your brother

isn't polite." The other boy shrugged, "He probably knew I was lying, too, and yet he still didn't call me out on it." Eran

shrugged, "So I'm assuming you wanted to get me alone to talk about your little 'announcement'?" "Yeah. I realized I hadn't

asked you if you were okay with it and I wanted to make sure you are," he said clearly ashamed of it. "It's fine. Go ahead with

it. I was gonna leave it up to you anyway."

 

     Lucifer walked up to Eran and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Thank you," he whispered into Eran's neck. His only

response was holding him in return. After a few moments had passed, they pulled apart. "Sorry for that," the other boy said, "I

just-" "Hey," Eran interrupted, "It's fine." Lucifer laughed, "We should probably get in there before they come to see what the

hold up is." Eran nodded in agreement, and with that both boys walked towards the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I decided to accelerate their relationship a bit... and by a bit I mean a lot.....

     "What was the hold up?" Mr. Milton asked when the two boys walked into the dining room. "Nothing," Eran answered.  

"Whatever," he said impatiently, "Could you just sit so we could eat?" Mrs. Milton smacked her husband, "Dyson!" At his wife's

insistence, he muttered an apology.

 

     After they finally took their seats, Mrs. Milton served everyone. "So Eran," Michael said, " are you going to be able to make

it to my End of School Party?" Lucifer nodded, "We're going together." Mr. Milton paused, "Like as in a date together?" "Yeah,"

Eran answered, causing Anna and Charlie to squeal.  _Again._ Only this time they were accompanied by Mrs. Milton. Michael

just smiled in a way that confirmed Eran's suspicion that he'd already guessed. Mr. Milton looked at Lucifer, "So, you finally got

the balls to ask him out?" "Yeah," he said. Mrs. Milton suddenly rose. "I have to call Mary!" she shouted. When asked she

only replied that Mary needed to know that Luciran is canon.

 

     "Anyway, so, you two are boyfriends now?" Michael asked after Mrs. Milton left. "I'm not sure," Eran responded and glanced

at Lucifer, "We haven't actually discussed it." Lucifer was silent a moment, "Do you want to be?" After a moment Eran

answered him. "Yes," he said, he felt an immense sense of relief, having finally said it. "So do I," Lucifer replied. "Alright,"

Michael said, "Then I now pronounce you two boyfriends." "And now you're  _definately_ not going to sleep in the same

room tonight!" said Mr. Milton. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I just realized how _astounding_  the rate of homosexuality

is in this family. When you think about it I'm the only strait one."

 

     After a moment, Eran said, "I see your point." Mrs. Milton reentered the room, "Okay, I'm back. Did I miss anything?" Mr.

Milton looked at his wife, "Well, Lucifer and Eran officially are boyfriends, and we established that this family has an impressive

rate of homosexuality." Mrs. Milton made a strange face, "Ya know? That same thought occurred to me, it's kinda funny

actually." "At least there won't be any unexpected children," Lucifer reasoned. Everyone had to admit, his logic is pretty sound.

 

     "This family is weird," Michael said, "But at least we can still say the Bradbury's are just as weird." "And why is that?" Eran

asked. "Because you two spend time around us on purpose," Michael answered. "Can't argue that logic," Charlie said simply.

"Are we ever going to have a normal conversation at dinner?" Anna asked. "No," everyone said in perfect union. "Okay, good to

know." Eran smiled, "Look on the bright side, the conversations could get a  _lot_ _weirder._ You've seen how things go when Dean,

Charlie, and I are together." Anna nodded, "Yeah you three are major nerds. Kinda pretty nerds, but nerds none the less."

 

     "So, is everyone ready for desert?" Mrs. Milton asked. "Yeah," everyone said. Mrs. Milton went to grab the dishes from the

table, but Eran stopped her, "I'll get them." Mrs. Milton looked like she was going to argue but Mr. Milton saved a lot of time

and told her she wouldn't be able to win. "Thank you Eran," she said with a laugh. "I'll help," Lucifer said getting a surprised

look from everyone. "What?" he said, "It's not  _that_ shocking that I'm helping my boyfriend, is it?" Mrs. Milton smirked, "We

really ought to let you help out more, Eran," she said, "if all it takes for him to do something is you." Eran and Lucifer collected

the dishes from dinner and carried them into the kitchen.

 

     "Thanks boys," Mrs. Milton said, "Go back in and I'll get you set up with desert." Eran kissed Lucifer on the cheek, causing

him to turn bright red, "Thanks for the help." Lucifer grinned, "You're welcome." As they walked in the room, Michael

eyed them suspiciously. "Why is Lucifer blushing like that?" Lucifer just grinned at his older brother, "No reason." Michael

shifted his gaze from his brother to Eran. "What happened?" he asked. Eran just shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

 

     It was clear that no one bought it but it was equally clear that they weren't going to say just yet. It was then that Mrs. Milton

came out with bowls of ice cream. Once everyone was served, Charlie burst out, "Hey! Why do Eran and Lucifer get bigger

bowls?" "They helped with dishes," she reasoned. Lucifer turned to Eran and kissed him, not on the cheek like Eran did, but full

on kissed him. Their lips lingered together for a few seconds before they pulled apart. It was then that they noticed all the

squealing and several camera snaps, which they ignored for the moment.

 

     "Where did that come from?" Eran asked. "I got extra ice cream because of you," the other boy reasoned. "That's a pretty

extreme reaction for ice cream, but I'll take it," Eran replied and kissed him. There were more squeals, some mock-barfing,

and more camera snaps. When they finally _did_ break apart Eran asked, "Don't any of you have anything better to do then take

pictures of us kissing?" When Mrs. Milton and the two girls shook their heads they all started laughing.

 

     "Anyway," Eran said, once he could breathe again, "We should hurry up and eat our ice cream before it melts." Eran saw

Lucifer's hand creeping towards his bowl. Eran slapped his boyfriend's hand. "Aw, don't you love me?" Lucifer asked. "Yes, but

not enough to give you my ice cream," he countered. Everyone looked stunned and it occurred to him what he just said. A

moment later, Michael and Mr. Milton groaned and handed money over to Mrs. Milton and the two girls. "I love you, too,"

Lucifer said, almost to quietly to be heard. Once it registered to Eran what Lucifer just said, he was to shocked to say anything.

 

     After the moment had passed, Eran looked at everyone. "So, all of you made a bet about who would say 'I love you' first?"

After Eran asked this, it had apparently occurred to Lucifer. "Yeah," Charlie answered hesitantly, "Are you mad?" "No," Eran

answered, and he really wasn't, "I'm just marveling at how boring your lives are if you do this for fun." "He has a point," Charlie

said, "But you're one to talk, your trying to set up Sam and Jess!" "I am not, I give Sam advice when he asks me, and I tell him to

stop being an idiot and ask her out already. Kind of like what I had to do with you, Charlie."

 

     Charlie looked personally affronted, but Anna broke in, "It's not like you can really blame him, we do the exact same thing

to Sam,  _and_ we did it to Lucifer." Eran felt stunned.  _Again._ "Wait, what?" Eran looked over at Lucifer, who was clearly trying to

disappear. "Why are you trying to hide?" Lucifer blushed, "It's embarrassing it took me four years to ask you out." Lucifer

realized to late what he just said. 

 

     Eran gave Lucifer a look, "It doesn't matter to me how long it took you to ask me out. What matters to me is that you did.

Lucifer sat up in his seat, clearly feeling somewhat better. Eran smiled, "Four years?" The other boy nodded. "That'd be since

Middle School, right?" Eran asked. Lucifer sunk down a bit more and nodded. Eran smiled, "To be perfectly honest, it was about

the same time for me, too." Lucifer looked at him, "Really?" Eran nodded, "Charlie had to tell me, though. I knew I felt

 _something_  for you, I just didn't realize it was love."

 

     Lucifer laughed, "I guess we both have something to thank Charlie for." He then went silent for a moment, "I wonder why

our relationship advanced so much  in a few hours..." Eran shrugged, "If I had to guess, it would be because we've had such

strong feelings for each other for so long, and them suddenly coming out caused the progress to accelerate, also do to

interference from friends and family, it helped bring out the feelings faster, helping develop a relationship that is farther along

then it normally would be." Lucifer simply looked at him, "I couldn't follow a word of that and somehow it makes me love you

even more." Eran just laughed, "Basically, we already felt all of this and it just came out all at once." "That is much simpler,"

Anna said, "Anyway, we helped, right?" Eran had to concede that they did, in fact, help speed it up.

 

     Michael turned to Mrs. Milton. "Does that mean we get more ice cream?" he asked. "Nice try Michael but we're out," she

answered. After everyone was done, Mrs. Milton asked, "Who wants to help with dishes?" Eran volunteered. Lucifer groaned and

got up, too. "No one said you had to help," Eran pointed out. "Actually I said I have to," Lucifer countered, "I told myself I have

to help you whenever I can and you can use the help." Eran smiled, "Alright, if you really want to." They kissed again and

gathered up the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna update it as I finish the chapters and it's probably gonna be a few weeks before I can do another chapter (It might also be until Spring Break but if it isn't until then I'm gonna post a bunch of chapters and maybe finish it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to about every love song I know while writing this chapter so I blame any issues with this chapter on Taylor Swift. Oh also Charlie and Eran's parents died a long time ago, and John and Mary adopted them, figured that would be important to know.

     After all the dishes were all gathered up and everyone had gathered in the living room, Cas and Dean arrived. "Hey guys!"

Dean shouted. Everyone replied in kind, asking how dinner was. "It was nice," Cas replied, "and Mrs. Winchester's reaction was

rather amusing." "I would imagine," Eran said laughing. Dean looked at Eran, "So you and Charlie are staying over again?" "Yep."

"I'll tell mom," Dean said. "Thanks. You staying over too?" "Yeah, if Bo is cool with it," Dean replied. "So that's a yes then," Mrs.

Milton said.

 

     "Now that that's settled," Mr. Milton said, "where are all of you guys gonna be sleeping?" Eran thought for a moment, "Dean

could sleep with Anna, Charlie could sleep with Lucifer, and I can bunk with Cas. Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Now that that's settled, what are we gonna do?" Mrs. Milton asked. "Play Candor?" Cas suggested. "Works for me," Mr. Milton

said. "What's Candor?" Dean asked. "It's basically Truth or Dare without the dare part," Eran explained. "Alright, that sounds

good."

 

     "I'll start," Mrs. Milton said, "Eran, when was your first kiss and who was it with?" "Okay, my first kiss was back a month

before my 14th Birthday, and it was with Lucifer, actually." There was a moment of silence then everyone started shouting at

the same time. "Alright, I'm using my turn for an explanation for that!" Mr. Milton exclaimed. "It was during practice for the

School Play, and we were working on the ending, which had a kiss scene in it,  but someone bumped into Lucifer while we were

in the middle of the scene. You can guess how the rest went." Mr. Milton, Dean, and Michael burst out laughing, Ana, Cas, and

Mrs. Milton were trying not to and Charlie was clearly torn between laughing and being mad about not being told sooner.

 

     "Why are you laughing Dean?" Lucifer asked, "The exact same thing happened to you and Cas, too." Dean and Cas suddenly

stopped and blushed so hard that Eran was pretty sure they should have passed out and everyone started laughing even

harder. Once everyone settled down Michael took his turn, "Alright, I'm gonna use a pretty general one for everyone here who's

in a relationship. What is it that made you fall in love with your partner?" Lucifer was the first to speak, "For me it was how Eran

was willing to go up against 3 Bullies for the new kid on his first day and promise to be friends from then on. That and his

amazing ass." Everyone started laughing and Eran grinned and kissed his boyfriend. 

 

     Eran spoke next, "For me it was everything about him, I know how cliche that sounds but it really was. His smile, his

laugh, the way he can be sassy but sweet at the same time, his tendency to hit on me even when we were just friends but turns

suddenly shy when we had intimate moments, his protectiveness, and the fact he's the biggest dork I've ever met

and he doesn't care if people know it." Lucifer blushed and held Eran in a long slow kiss. "My turn!" Charlie said. "I think it's

how she's not afraid to be her own person, no matter what everyone else says and will fight for what she believes is right."

 

     "I guess that means I'm up," Ana said, "It's probably how sweet and smart she is, combined with her

super nerdiness." "Looks like we're the only ones left," Mrs. Milton said, "I'd say it's because no matter how chaotic my life got,

he was always there for me." "For me it's how she's always been the tough girl with a lot of attitude, and always been super

spunky." After everyone answered, Dean got a strange look on his face. "I have a general question, too. Would you say it was

worth it? The risk to your friendships?" All the couples looked at each other, and replied softly, "Yes."

 

     Cas, like everyone else at this point, was on the verge of tears, and suggested they call it good there, which no one

objected to. "I think I'm ready for bed, how about everyone else?" Eran asked. Everyone nodded, Charlie and Ana kissed

goodnight as Dean and Cas hurried upstairs. Eran and Lucifer looked at each other, surprised. "Well, that took an interesting

turn," Lucifer commented. "Yeah, it did," Eran replied, "I suppose we should go to bed." Lucifer nodded and kissed Eran slowly,

"Night." "G'night."

 

     As they walked up stairs they held hands and didn't let go until they reached Cas' room. Eran said goodnight again, and

went into Cas' room where he found him crying into a pillow. Eran sat on the bed next to him and put his hand on his back

gently, "It's gonna be fine, Cas." Cas sat up and wiped the tears of his face. "I'm fine, Eran." "You're trying to tell me that after

you were just crying into a pillow?" Cas half smiled "Yeah, that was kind of a long shot." Eran nodded, "So explain to me why

you're upset."

 

     Cas sighed, "It's Dean. What he asked during the game, I don't know why he asked that." "I could probably hazard a guess,"

Eran commented, "It's not like there could be many possible meanings for that question. If you tell Dean how you feel then I'm

sure this whole issue will be solved." "How could you possibly know that?" Cas snapped. "Because," Eran said "I've known Dean

for a long time, Hell, I grew up with him! And I've known you for years. I know how you to feel about each other." "You've

known Lucifer for just as long as me and you didn't know how he felt about you," Cas muttered. "That was different, Cas, and

you know it," Eran growled.

 

     "I'm sorry for saying that," Cas said. "I know," Eran said, "You're upset and scared. You're also terrified the guy you're in love

with doesn't love you back. But the only way to solve this is if you talk to him." "I can't." "Yes you can. You just have to forget

about your fear." 

 

"Fear of what?"

 

     "Crap! Dean don't do that!" Eran shouted. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Dean looked down suddenly, "I

actually wanted to talk to Cas." "Alright I'll leave you to it. My stuff is still in Lucifer's room anyway." Dean shot Eran a grateful

look, Eran only smiled in response and whispered good luck to Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: My updates are probably gonna be a bit irregular so I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update sometimes.


End file.
